A Kind Of Trust Or Not
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: No Summary.


It had been a few months after being hunted by the men in black for a box, which was something she didn't know the contents of.  
But she would never know, because all of which had been part of the reason Mulder wasn't speaking to her was because she gave it to Skinner, who then (in exchange for their lives) gave it to the Smoking man.  
And since then they had not been hunted.  
but the whereabouts of her partner were unknown to her at this time. She figured he was upset because he had trusted it to her, but his life meant more to her then he knew.  
She was thinking about all this when her phone rang. She picked it up, setting her book aside.

"Hello?" She answered, but there wasn't anything, but a click of someone hanging up. She stared at it for a moment and then picked up the book again, but she now had a strange sense of worry.  
Then the phone rang again and she picked it up with a sigh.

"Agent Scully? It's Skinner." The voice said. "Have you seen your partner?"

"Mulder? No, sir I haven't."

"Well… let me know if you do."

"Is something the matter?" She asked with concern.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him for days." Skinner said. "He's done this before, but… this time, after all that happened… I just don't know."

"I'll see if I can contact him." She said.

"Alright." A sigh. "But have him call me."

"I will. And sir… did you call me a few minutes ago?"

"No. I didn't. is something wrong Agent?"

"No. not at all. I was just wondering. Maybe it was Mulder."

"Maybe."

After hanging up with Skinner she looked around the room for a moment. It was all the same. That same worry feeling. She decided to check his apartment. He had to be there.

The lights were off when she pulled up and as she got out and went up to his apartment there was no answer.

"Mulder? Mulder, are you home?" She asked. Then she opened the door, not finding her partner anywhere.  
Now she was getting worried. She hurried to get to the office, hoping that maybe he'd stayed late.  
But she was out of luck. She groaned in frustration and pushed her hair back.  
He was gone. Totally gone.

Seven weeks later and Mulder had been officially declared dead. She couldn't believe that, but had no choice in the matter seeing as she couldn't find him either.  
Now she had no idea where he was or if he was even alive. The truth was that it was so much worse not knowing.  
As she headed down to the office she stopped as she heard a rustling noise from behind the door.  
She drew her gun carefully and the opened it quickly, seeing the man in the mask look up at her immediately.

"Hold it." She ordered sternly as she moved closer to him, pushing the door all the way open. She saw the file he had. "Put it down."

He dropped the file on the desk, raising his hands. She stepped forward and glanced at the file, seeing it was the file on Mulder's recent case. She was so caught up in looking at it she didn't notice the man's quick movement as he grabbed the gun from her.  
She gasped loudly as she looked up at him.  
"Don't do this… I have a son." She watched the change in his eyes at her words. His soft hazel eyes. "Mulder?" She asked, but he looked up quickly as the door was pushed open and Skinner entered.  
He saw the man with the gun on Scully and pulled his own gun.

"Freeze." Skinner ordered.

"Wait!" She asked, but he fired and shot Skinner in the foot and ran, but not before Skinner got a shot off on him. He got away quickly.  
"Sir? Are you alright?"

"Fine… ah, damnit. We need to catch him."

"N-no… I-I… never mind. I'll get a medic down here."

XxXxX

Skinner had been taken care of, she had stayed to make sure, as she opened the door t her apartment she flipped on the lights and moved to drop her coat on the chair, but before she could, the door closed behind her.

"How did you know it was me?" A voice asked as she turned she saw it was the same man in the mask.  
She didn't hesitate as she stepped in front of him and pulled the mask off roughly.

"Mulder…. What are you doing? I thought you were dead!"

"I'm not." He looked carefully around the apartment. "Where's William?"

"At my mom's." She pressed her hand against his jaw and he turned his face into her touch. "Where have you been?"

"Stuck hiding out again." He answered and then moved to go around her, but winced in pain and gripped his side.  
She stopped him and pulled his hand away, lifting his shirt, only to see where the bullet grazed when Skinner shot at him.  
"It's not bad."

"It still needs to be taken care of." She forced him to sit as she grabbed some things from the bathroom to get the wound cleaned up. He didn't fuss very much like he usually did, but he did grit his teeth.

"Mind if I hang out here for awhile?"

"Stay as long as you want."

"I owe you one."

"I'll keep that in mind." She said as she tightened the bandage making him groan in pain. "Let's get you into bed for awhile."

"Oh, that wasn't the type of 'I owe you' I meant." He commented suggestively.

"Mulder, shut up." She helped him get into the bed and he exhaled a large puff of breath at the pain.

XxXxX

She was happy he decided to stay. He hid of course, making sure no one else knew. Right now, she didn't really care. It was totally comfortable as the warm sunlight came in through the window and she felt his soft breath against her shoulder.  
He was asleep and had been for awhile. Actually most of the night, surprisingly with the way he had trouble getting to sleep at night.  
The sound of William crying pulled her from sleep. With a small sigh, she got up.

"Want me to-"

"No, I've got it." She cut him off.

"But, I could-"

"Well… unless Daddy can feed him I don't think you can."

"Ohh…"

She smiled inwardly at the look on his face at her words as she walked into William's room. After she finished changing him and feeding him, he still wasn't in a mood for sleep.  
But there was a thud in the other room and she subconsciously reached for a gun that wasn't there. It was in the bedroom with Mulder.

"Hold it." A voice said from the door, with a gun trained on her. "Come with me." He ordered strictly and forced her into the bedroom, where Mulder was tied to a chair, but blood was running from above his eye and he was out cold.

"What do you want?"

"We've already got it." He glanced at Mulder then. "Because he'll tell us."

"He'll never tell you anything."

"Oh, on the contrary… he'll tell me everything." He smiled evilly. "Because, if he doesn't… your son will have to suffer for it and we both know he would never let that happen."

"Don't you touch him." She said, backing up, but he grabbed her and tied her hands, throwing her to sit on the bed.  
The man went to Mulder then and grabbed him by the hair, pulling his head up.

"Come, on. Wake up." The man urged then hit him across the face. It jarred him enough to wake him. "That's a good sport."

"Scully?" he asked immediately, looking at her across from him.

"Tell me where he went, Mulder." The man said.

"Where who went?" Mulder asked then, looking up at the man.

"Your boss."

"How the hell should I know?" That earned him another hit. "Last chance before I really have to hurt you."

"I. don't. know." He abbreviated each word sharply.

"Alright." The man said and moved around and grabbed him by the hand, hearing a satisfying crunch of a finger being broken.  
Mulder gritted his teeth and whimpered. He tried not to let them know he was in pain and he certainly didn't want Scully to know.  
"Ready to talk?" The man asked again, no answer and he broke another finger.

"Ah, you son of a bitch!" Mulder swore at him and the man broke a third. There was absolute silence before a soft sob escaped him.

She couldn't stand watching him in pain, she wanted so badly to hold him and make the pain go away, but she couldn't do anything right now.  
The man finally looked up and sighed.

"Sure is a cute kid you got, Mulder. Be a shame if something were to happen."

"No, no… I'll tell you anything you want to know. Just let them go."

"Where is assistant director Skinner?"

"He took what you're looking for to Mexico. I don't know anymore then that I swear."

"Good, good." The man said then moved to Scully and cut the rope. "Get your son and move into the bathroom." He ordered then.

He shoved her into the bathroom with William and a few moments later hen threw Mulder into the room too, closing and locking the door.  
He struggled to get up; he tried to ignore the pain in his fingers as he tried hitting the door.

It was no use. The door was barricaded and… was that smoke he smelled. Oh, no. He thought as he saw the smoke coming in under the door.

"Damnit!" He swore trying anything he could to get the door open. He had to get them out of this. William was here too.

"Mulder…"

"Not now, Scully." He said, looking around the room quickly. Then he saw window, but the bars across it would make this that much more difficult.  
He set to work as he broke the window and struggled to pull them from the frame. It didn't help that his broken fingers were stinging and the heat from the fire made him start to sweat.  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I got you into this." He said, as he finally got one to break, then the second one. "Okay… go."

"It's not-"

"We don't have much time." He said quietly as he helped her get out the window safely with William. "Get yourself and William somewhere safe."

"Mulder, what are you doing?" He just backed away and disappeared. "wha- Mulder!"

Something exploded and shot fire and glass from the windows, forcing her to back off. A few minutes later and a flaming blanket jumped throw the window. Or more like Mulder under a flaming blanket.  
"Mulder, what the hell did you think you were doing?"

"I had to get my file." He pulled it from his coat.

"You almost got yourself killed for a file?"

"There's no time. We have to go."

XxXxX

She sat in a hotel room with him, taping up his broken fingers, while William was asleep on the bed. Pillows stacked around him so he didn't roll off.

"You know we can't go back." He said quietly.

"I know that." She made the tape tighter, making him wince. "I can't believe you were so stupid to go back for a file."

"I'm sorry, but… I've been working on this file all my life. I couldn't let it go."

"You could have died."

"Doesn't matter."

"How can you say that to me?" She brushed her fingers through his hair and pulled him close, kissing him softly. "Don't ever, _ever _do that again."

"I won't. I promise."  
She just held him there. And this time she wasn't letting go, but then neither was he. Both glanced once at their sleeping son. At least things were okay. They were far from anyone or anything that would try to hurt them.  
They were safe.

XxXxX

End

Thanks for reading, leave a review.


End file.
